


【Sufin】Let Me Kiss You Hard in the Pouring Rain

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 一起在大雨里跳舞吧！
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【Sufin】Let Me Kiss You Hard in the Pouring Rain

“现在你有两个选择。”  
提诺一手摊开牌，一手攥成拳头背在身后。桌上挤挤挨挨堆着书、纸团、只有干土的花盆、喝剩的酒瓶，贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳能在上面找到全世界的垃圾堆，唯独没有他想要的。这张桌就是整个陋居的缩影，地上翻滚无数碎片，床帘里都是灰尘，角落小床上的被子扭得不成样子，他们曾在上面做爱，撕咬对方的嘴唇。  
“抽一张，能抽到骑士，我就对你说实话。”  
外面雨很大，稀里哗啦的，他的头发好像也被打湿了，每一个角落都没能逃过。雨水顺着他的神经一点一点往下爬，就像他们压在床上接吻时沿神经行走的快感。灯泡快罢工了，暗淡的光线把提诺的眼睛衬得像深水晶。他看着扑克花哨的背面，正面应当是很多人物画像，骑士、国王、祭司、魔鬼、女巫、奴隶，什么都有，骑士可以说一句真话，魔鬼没有一句真话。他们玩过这个游戏，碍于只有两个人，他们不得不一人摸一张，然后无聊地竞猜。  
“如果没有，你就出去。”  
“为什么是骑士？”  
“你不需要知道，抽吧。”  
“我要第三个选项。”  
“没有这东西。”  
“手伸出来。”  
“不要命令我。”提诺低头去看自己按着桌面的手指，他的脸隐进黑暗里了。  
贝瓦尔德接着去听外面的雨声，它敲打在破铁皮上，把他的心也带走了。小时候他会想着腾空飞起，他走路总是踩在云上，很少有人发现他长裤隐藏下的膝盖上的疤，一下雨就疼。他好像一个年迈的医学教室里的骨架，而不是他想象的风，他跑起来了，却没有丝毫轻盈，全世界的暴虐都在他背后追赶，他撑着伞，从一棵树轻轻地滑翔到另一棵树，无声无息，无声无息，就像他曾经不止一次梦到自己死去一样。他于世界无足轻重，提诺也是，他们是一同被流放的世界的罪犯，他知道提诺的手指上满是伤痕，刚刚又添了几道新伤，此刻这个人却要赶他出去。  
他伸手了，提诺的头又低下了一点。  
“我……”  
“你话很多。”提诺说。  
现在他只能看见一团淡金色的发顶，在暗淡冷光的照射下更像淡蓝色。这话不该是提诺说的。  
“我没有地方去了。”这是实话，房子是提诺的，他是流浪人。  
“我不在乎。”提诺说。  
你不该这么急着要我出去。贝瓦尔德说，他的声音像沙子磨过的。  
我不在乎。提诺说。  
贝瓦尔德能捕捉到他尾音里最细微的颤抖，但提诺冷冷的，就像极圈冬季松针上的霜，他说笑话时也是如此，当他心情好的时候尤甚，贝瓦尔德看不透他。  
到处都很乱，手边，墙上，脚下。他们甚至没有一个像样的壁炉，没有烘干机，因此洗得发白的衬衫勉强搭在墙边的一根线上，还在滴水。  
你怎么可能在垃圾堆上找到一颗心？  
贝瓦尔德抽出一张牌，他只看到了一串字母，这见鬼的牌末端用拉丁文写书写。灯丝闪烁了一下，提诺的反应比灯更快，他攥在背后的手扑上来按住了贝瓦尔德，把牌抽出来扔掉。  
灯跳了两下，灭了。  
贝瓦尔德在黑暗里感到了混乱，生物的本能提醒他危险到来，酒瓶从桌上滚下去，砸了个粉碎，一切从桌上倾泻而下，他听到雨声，提诺拉着他的手冲出门。  
他居然跑起来了，很黑，他的太阳穴和膝盖一起感受到撕裂般的疼痛，他想让提诺跑慢一点，他意识到自己没戴眼镜。暴雨铺天盖地，沉重的脚步溅起水花，梦里逃亡的危险感又袭来，他下意识握紧那只手，一切都和床上颠倒过来，不过也没差多少。  
这场逃亡持续了好几分钟，直到提诺瘦弱的身躯撑不住为止。他们在大雨里好像两条脱水的鱼，肋部一起一伏，灯光在提诺的左眼里打出一块光斑，他平日乱蓬蓬的头发全倒伏下来。  
世界他眼里是一切狂乱的线条，提诺的脸在这样的环境下如此不真切，他们还保存着拉着手的姿势相对而立，重心向后倒去，雨水从每一个角落灌进去，他的心在跳舞。跳舞——没错，一切在他混胀的头脑里都像在跳舞，他们拉着手缓慢地转圈，身体的距离是两条手臂加上一只手，接着提诺拽过贝瓦尔德的手臂，狠狠地吻上去。  
他们在暴雨里拥吻，像两个疯子。为什么是骑士？贝瓦尔德不想再问了。他想起很久以来他们蜷缩在巢里，只有饥饿才是进食的信号。一切的一切，他们在尘埃中挣扎流浪，落魄刻在骨架里，灵魂早已疲惫不堪，两把尖锐的刀被收在一个拥挤的盒子里。  
但他们还可以在大雨里跳舞。他们真的在跳舞了，笨拙而狂乱，不时踩到对方的脚。提诺拉着他的手又向后倾去，放肆的大笑出现在他一向病态的脸上，贝瓦尔德不清楚自己是不是这样，他旋转着，四只脚在水中起落，贝瓦尔德再度拉过提诺扣住他的腰。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊题目是《Born To Die》的一句歌词，Angelina Jordan的版本。走出考场的那刻很想拉过一个人的手在大雨里跳舞。  
> ＊撑着伞在树上跳是我自己做过的梦，《Bye Bye Black Bird》第三章里开车杀人的梦也是自己做过的。


End file.
